


Just One Of Those Days

by darkpanda22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today wasn't a good day for Ray. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Or for me. </p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Of Those Days

 

 

~-~

 

 

Today wasn’t a good day.

 

 

Ray found himself curled up in bed crying his eyes out and coughing every few minutes. He had too much happening today. It was too much for him to handle so he hadn’t moved from his bedroom, ignoring all the concerned messages on his phone. He wanted to be alone, so no one would have to see his tears. So many things built up in his mind and he could do nothing but sob.

 

 

A good friend of his had committed suicide.

 

 

He didn’t understand it. How could someone so surrounded in love do that to himself? How could he do that to himself? Why did he do it?? He had so many questions that held no answers and only brought him more sadness.

 

 

College was getting to him.

 

 

He didn’t know what he was doing. He was still undeclared in his major and he no idea what he wanted to do. The classes he had were just given to him and they were classes he knew he didn’t want to continue with. He was struggling to keep his grades up. The classes he didn’t even need for the future screwing him over in the worst ways possible. So much homework, so little time. So many meetings at the late hours of the night. The ways his college was mostly online and trying to get used to it was getting him zero after zero.

 

 

And to top it all off, he was sick.

 

 

The cold he had was wreaking havoc on him. His head ached and he was dizzy. His nose was like a running faucet and he couldn’t breathe through it. Every so often he’d enter a coughing fit, making his eyes water and his throat hurt worse. He had taken medicine but it hadn’t started working yet so he sat curled up in blankets sobbing quietly into his pillow.

 

 

He’d been like that since he woke up late that Sunday morning. He didn’t feel like talking or moving. He just wanted to melt into his bed and never move. He thought seriously about dropping out of college and finding something else to do with his life because right now it was just too much.

 

 

But then there was a knock at the door.

 

 

At first, Ray wanted to ignore it but it continued so with a sigh, he dragged him and his blankets toward the door, still wrapped in his little cocoon of comfort. He didn’t know who he expected to be at his door but when he opened it he couldn’t believe who had decided the pay him a visit.

 

 

“Joel. What are you doing here?” Ray sniffled a bit, staring at the taller man blankly.

 

 

“H-hey, Ray. I uh- just wanted to come see you. You weren’t answering your phone so I just came over.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked off to the side.

 

 

Ray frowned, he really wanted to go back to his bed and wallow in his misery but the more Joel stood there, the more Ray wanted comfort from the warmth of another person. The more he wanted to know that he wasn’t alone. His face went from blank to almost pleading for Joel to come in and comfort him but he wiped the look from his face and cleared his throat, making Joel look up at him.

 

 

“Well, I guess you can come in then.”

 

 

Joel blinked and slowly he smiled as Ray stepped aside and let him in. Though, his smile fell when he noticed the state of Ray’s apartment. There were tissues overflowing almost every trash can, clothes scattered everywhere, a half-eaten bowl of soup sat untouched on the kitchen table and blankets and pillows thrown everywhere. Joel looked at Ray with concern.

 

 

“Are you okay, Ray?”

 

 

Ray sat down on the sofa with Joel and remained quiet for a moment before his eyes started to water and he shook his head.

 

 

“Oh, Ray…Come here.”

 

 

Joel opened his arms and Ray all but dived into his arms, sobbing softly as Joel rubbed comforting circles on his back. They stayed like this until Ray couldn’t cry anymore, just coughing and sneezing every few minutes in the silence that over took them.

 

 

“…Do you want to talk about it?”

 

 

Ray was silent for a long while.

 

 

“There’s a lot going on right now, Joel..”

 

 

“Then tell me so I can help you, Ray.”

 

 

“…My friend committed suicide…”

 

 

Joel frowned, hugging Ray closer as his body shook with the force of another coughing fit.

 

 

“I’m so sorry, Ray…I know it must be hard.”

 

 

Ray frowned as he looked up at Joel with big watery eyes. “I just don’t understand, Joel…He had so many people who loved him. So many people to come and talk too, including me and he chose the other way out..I didn’t see what was wrong! I wasn’t there to help him and because nobody was there to tell that something was wrong I lose one of my best friends.”

 

 

“Don’t blame yourself, Ray, because it is _not_ your fault, okay? I know me saying not to blame yourself doesn’t stop the thoughts that show up in the darkest times but only time will help silence those demons. Remember him as what he was for you, your friend. I know this will be hard for you but I’ll be right here for you if you need me, alright?”

 

 

A single tear rolled down Ray’s cheek as he sent Joel a watery smile.

 

 

“Thank you, Joel..”

 

 

Joel ruffled his hair a bit with a small smile before he looked down at him with concern yet again.

 

 

“It's no problem. Now what else is wrong?”

 

 

Ray sighed and looked down.

 

 

“College is just becoming too much already. It hasn’t even been a semester yet and I’m seriously thinking about dropping out. I don’t know what I want to do with my life. I don’t know what I want to major in and the classes I have now are so hard. I’ve been trying to be get used to the online stuff but I still don’t know how to turn stuff in and I’ve been getting zeros left and right because of it. Plus I got a f*cking cold.”

 

 

“Don’t give up, Ray. I know college is hard, trust me I’ve been there for two years already but you’ll get the hang of it. If you want, I can show you how to keep track of everything online and if you need help with a class then don’t be afraid to ask me questions. I’m here to help you Ray.” He paused, smiling as he stood and made his way to the kitchen. “You got any honey? I’ll make you something to help with that cold.”

 

 

Slowly, everything Ray was having trouble handling was become much more manageable. Slowly, Ray was realizing he had never been alone in the first place. He had just ignored all the help he didn’t know he wanted so badly. And slowly, Ray was realizing that Joel meant more to him than he ever thought he would. So, Ray smiled.

 

 

Today wasn’t a good day…but now Ray had someone that would always make it better.

 

 

~-~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to tell what you think. I'm a bit under the weather today so comments and kudos are more than appreciated.


End file.
